


The Life Expectancy of a Goldfish

by sadboykylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling in love in a pet store, Fluff, Smut, They say I love you way too early, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboykylo/pseuds/sadboykylo
Summary: Ben Solo is severely allergic to animals but it will not stop him from frequenting the pet store Rey works at.





	1. Part I

**The Life Expectancy of a Goldfish**

* * *

 

“I have no idea what a Seresto collar is.”  

 

The cell phone was cradled between his ear and shoulder, his arms already full of extraneous supplies. It would have been wise to collect a basket at the storefront, but Ben Solo was heedless to the amount of necessities the endeavor required.

 

 _“Flea and tick?”_ His voice insinuated, “You adopted a dog with bugs?”

 

Finn’s voice was stern through the phone-line. _“No. However, the rescue said it is wise to take precaution.”_

 

The shelves were a plethora of colorful products, all competing for Ben’s attention. It was a bit overwhelming to the eyes and as he wandered along the aisle, he found himself deeper in the rabbit hole.

 

Ben Solo had never owned a pet in his life.

 

He was lost in a sea of uncertainty, his glands swelling from the dandruff of fur that gyrated in the air.

 

The evening commute back to his apartment was supposed to be peaceful. He enjoyed the company of a playlist and another chapter of the book he was currently borrowing from the city library.

 

Instead, it was interrupted by his best friend pleading on the line.

 

 

> “A puppy? What do you mean— _a puppy?_ ”
> 
>  
> 
> “Poe and I adopted a dog today.”
> 
>  
> 
> By the inflection of his words, Ben could tell he was grinning.
> 
>  
> 
> “You bought a dog without any supplies or food?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Adopted,” he warned. “Not bought.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Fine. Adopted.” Ben deadpanned. “You adopted a dog without any supplies or food.”
> 
>  
> 
> The subway channeled through the veins of the city like a coursing heartbeat. The line of their call would phase in-and-out of staticity. However, it was not enough for Ben to ignore his friend’s pleas and pretend their connection was loss.
> 
>  
> 
> The car rattled on the tracks to a slow. His shoulders knocked into the side-panels as the next station approached.
> 
>  
> 
> “Please—store closes,” Finn’s voice choked through the stagnant noise. “—In like thirty minutes.”
> 
>  
> 
> Ben groaned. “Fine.”

 

“Seresto collars are in aisle five.”

 

Somehow, over the chirping of budgies and dogs barking, he heard the squeak of her voice. With an uncanny balance, he pivoted on his feet and met the source of the melody.

 

She flashed a welcoming grin.

 

Ben gawked.

 

Beneath the abhorrent blue polo and the khakis of the uniform, her frame was veritably petite. Sporadic on her shoulders, her hair was brunette and short. Perhaps spent, from a day of running around the shop.

 

Yet all he could absorb was her alluring smile.

 

“Aisle five?” He extended an index finger in the direction.

 

She nodded. “All our flea and tick products are in aisle five.”

 

Her voice. She was so soft-spoken.

 

“Thank you.” He sounded brittle.

 

His phone remained glued to his cheekbone, Finn’s voice strident on the other end as he tried to garner Ben’s attention back.

 

 _“Hello?”_ His voice echoed. _“You there, mate?”_

 

The employee remained still as Ben became equally cognizant about the amount of time he spent staring at her.

 

Her eyebrows met in a concerned matter. “Would you like me to show you?”

 

“Show me?” Ben stammered.

 

She guffawed. “The Seresto collars.”

 

“Yes,” he nodded.

 

_“Did you find it?”_

 

“Yes,” Ben repeated.

 

The girl nudged past. She was proficient, avoiding the tripwire of dog leashes, her legs hurtling the obstacles. Ben wobbled behind, his phone still stuck between his ear and shoulder, his arms still struggling to basket the copious amount of supplies. He avoided any contact with the dogs as they snuff at his shoes and pleaded to be petted.

 

His throat choked from the agitation.

 

He had no desire to an animal companion.

 

“Here we are,” she stopped abruptly, turning to the shelf full of medication and sprays to prevent fleas and ticks in pets. “What size do you need?”

 

“Size?” Ben questioned.

 

“What size is your dog?”

 

_“Medium, mate.”_

 

“Oh!” He grinned, brushing off his oblivious manner and the commentary from Finn in his ear. “Medium, please.”

 

She hummed. Her fingers tapped along the shelving unit in search for the correct product and size.

 

“So, what kind of dog do you have?”

 

“I have a dog?”

 

The confusion was short-lived by the reaction she shot.

 

“Oh—right. Duh, my dog.” He chuckled, gesturing to the load of supplies that started to ache his biceps and forearms.

 

 _“Your dog?_ ”

 

“I have a—uh,” Ben’s eyes browsed the aisle until landing on a golden retriever that modeled on the front of a spray bottle. “—a yellow one.”

 

“You have a yellow dog?” Her voice was honeyed.  

 

_“Oh my God.”_

 

“I don’t really know. I adopted it today. It is, like, a mix of different dogs.”

 

_“You adopted my dog, mate?”_

 

“Shelter mutt,” she spoke to herself. “Well, thank you for adopting. Too many animals are euthanized in the— _aha!_ ”

 

The tone of her voice amplified as she reached up, grabbing the Seresto collar on the top shelf. She veered back towards him, jumping into a tangent about proper dosage amounts, medicating your pet and possible side effects.

 

Ben was in a daze.

 

The aura that surrounded her was heavenly and he was entrapped within the circumference of her celestial mist and although her lips were moving a mile a minute, he could not hear a word she said.

 

“Got it?”

 

The incoherent comments from Finn became softer and softer as his phone slid from the grip between his ear and shoulder. In a moment’s decision, he released his arms to catch the freefall device.

 

His breath caught in his throat at the close-call, his phone almost shattering on the tiled floor.

 

Cans rolled throughout the aisle.

 

Ben cursed.

 

Simultaneously, they both kneeled to the ground. Reaching out, their hands colliding on the same can of dog food.

 

He could dip a brush into her cheek and paint on a canvas with the color it turned.

 

Ben muttered “Sorry.” He canceled the call with Finn and put his phone into his back pocket.

 

“Don’t apologize,” she reassured.

 

Grabbing the remaining cans, they both settled back onto their feet. Her movements were innocent and she softly giggled, adding the tincan that held the flea and tick collar on top of the pile in his arms. Ben secured it using his neck, his chin to his chest.

 

“Is there anything else I can help you find today?”

 

“No,” Ben eyed her. “Thank you for your assistance.”

 

In his back pocket, he could feel the device vibrating viciously from an incoming call. It was probably Finn, yet again.

 

It was time to go.

 

“My pleasure,” she flashed the same captivating smile.

 

Before Ben ambled from the aisle towards the registers, he snuck a final glance at her.

 

Her name tag said Rey.

 

* * *

 

 

That night, Ben delivered Finn’s supplies.

 

Across town, he rented a two-story Victorian-style home with his boyfriend, Poe Dameron. They were both attending law school—where they met and fell in love.

 

Well—if Ben was being honest, he dropped the supplies on the front porch. He had no desire to be attacked by a rambunctious puppy that could send him into anaphylactic shock.

 

Their home used to be the hangout spot for Friday evenings. They’d get together after a long week of work and school and play board games or watch a new movie on Netflix.

 

Now it would have to be Ben’s vacuumed and dusted apartment, always spritz by a layer of lemon-scented spray.

 

“Are you sure?” Poe teased, his head the only piece of his body sticking from the cracked front door.

 

“Positive,” Ben held his hands up as he backed away to his idling car at the curb. He could see the paws under the doorway, he could hear the scratches on the other side.

 

“She’s awfully friendly,” Finn insisted from an opened front window. “We have Zyrtec.”

 

Ben nodded with certainty, having no desire to meet their newest family member. The hundred photos they uploaded on Instagram that day alone would suffice.

 

* * *

  

“You again.”

 

Her sleeves were rolled to her shoulders as she dug around inside an empty fish tank, tugging up the roots of a live plant from the pebbled gravel.

 

“Me again,” Ben shoved his hands into his front pockets, leaning forward onto his toes.

 

He had no idea what compelled him to detour from going straight home.

 

Tonight was meant for steamed vegetables and a new episode on HBO—yet here he was, two pills deep in allergy medication and standing in the middle of the pet store.

 

Not to mention, his library book was due in three days and he was severely behind. Usually he was quick about reading the books he borrowed.

 

The honest answer was he spent the day thinking about the employee that helped him find flea and tick prevention. Numbers on spreadsheets turned to random facts about animals and unanswered conference calls melted into the melody of her soft-spoken voice.

 

“Did you forget something for your dog?” She stood up, wiping her pruned hands on the front of her clothes.

 

 _Shit,_ he thought.

 

The entirety of the subway ride was spent working up his courage and confidence to see her again. Mindlessly worrying about his own anxiety, the gap in the clouds allowed the sun to come down. He had absolutely no reason to be in a store designated for pet owners.

 

“I—” His voice trailed and she waited. She seemed amused. Maybe his deceit was obvious.

 

His eyes trailed to the blue wall. Each tank was displayed with gravel and a corny decorative piece—most with chipped neon painting. The panel beneath showcased an informative card about the fish that swam inside, the proper care required, diet, and lifespan. Sporadic bubbles danced to the surface while cerulean-blue lighting that illuminated half of her face in aimless waves.

 

“I wanted to buy a fish.”

 

“A fish?” Her lips curled up into a toothless smile. She had cheek dimples.

 

 _Cats?_ Allergic. _Dogs?_ Allergic. _Reptiles?_ Terrifying.

 

At least Ben could rest assure at night knowing he wouldn’t die in his sleep from a fish.

 

“Yes, I can buy fish here?”

 

The amusement crossing her expression took his question as sarcasm. Of course they sold fish, he was standing right in front of the display tanks.

 

“What kind of fish were you looking for?” She turned back towards the wall of choices, holding her arms open. “Fresh? Or salt?”

 

Ben took a step forward, joining her side. “Fresh.”

 

“We have a great selection on tropical fish,” she walked along the wall, pointing to the different creatures that swam within the depths. “Plecos, cichlids, angels—just to name a few.”

 

Ben followed her every move, admiring her dynamism rather than listen to the words. The glance over her shoulder clued him to an awaited question.

 

“Oh—” He stammered. “Do you have any goldfish?”

 

“Classic choice.”

 

They stopped before a tank full of them. Their gills flapped from filtrations as they swam around the busy water, bumping into one another and puckering their lips toward the glass. Some were even white and black—not just gold.

 

She crossed her arms. “Do you see one you like?”

 

Ben stared at her for a moment. “You can pick one out.”

 

The same periwinkle pink from before flared across her cheekbones. She smiled to herself before wandering to a nearby stand, grabbing a plastic bag and a fishnet to chase down the candidate.

 

Ben watched her as she worked. She was swift with her movements yet worked diligently—opening the lid to the tank and rolling her sleeve up even further before going in for the kill.

 

“I know a goldfish is a cliche fish choice—but they do require some care.”

 

“Clean the bowl and feed it once or twice a day.” Ben relayed.

 

She furrowed her eyebrows, the water reaching her bicep as she chased the fish around the tank. They were always quicker, outrunning the net. “You’re getting a fancy goldfish. They require at least ten gallons.”

 

“Ten gallons?” Ben gasped. “I was thinking more of a glass bowl.”

 

“Goldfish grow and they produce a lot of waste,” she finally caught one of the fish, putting it into the bag full of water and then adding some air. “Without a filtration system, you would have problems. The goldfish produces ammonia from their gills, meaning that even if you sucked out the waste every single day, the water would still be contaminated. With a tank, you can dilute the toxicity and have a biological filter that removes the chemicals through the nitrogen cycle.”

 

She turned to face him, tying the plastic bag closed with a rubber band a few times before snapping it sealed.

 

Ben blinked, “Where can I find a ten gallon tank?”

 

“Aisle two,” she pointed. “You’ll also be able to find the filters, bubble stones, water conditioner, heating rods, food and decorations in that aisle as well.”

 

He seethed through gritted teeth, remaining collected. “Thank you.”

 

He turned away from her, his breath still in his throat as he sulked towards the aisle. He expected this endeavor to be under twenty dollars— _if that._ His sad excuse to see her was quickly turning into a credit card payment.

 

“Also,” she called out after him. “The life expectancy of a goldfish is ten years. I better see you more often.”

 

Ben froze in his steps. He peered over his shoulder, taking her all in.

 

“I’m Rey, by the way.”

 

“Ben.”

 

“Ben,” she repeated.

 

He couldn’t help but smile.

 

Nevermind. The credit card bill was worth it.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Ben brewed a cup of coffee while his Alexa played lofi mixes. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Outside, cars and taxi cabs honked in preparation for the morning rush into the city.

 

For a moment, he could imagine her living with him.

 

She’d wear her hair in that interesting bun style, except it’d be knotted from a night of rolling against pillows and duvet covers. His shirts would probably reach her knees. Perhaps she liked cream in her coffee—definitely sugar.

 

When he opened his eyes, he glanced at the tank. He had spent the entire evening setting it up in his living room. Despite the initial annoyance of carrying buckets of water across his apartment and getting the suction cups of the filter to stick to the glass—the bubbling noises and the blue reflection was quite peaceful.

 

The fish was floating at the surface.

 

He flushed it down the toilet.

 

* * *

 

“Don’t look now, but it’s your favorite customer.”

 

The bell hanging on the door gave a ring and beckoned Rey’s glance away from her noisy manager. Not that she was gossiping about the stalky, dark boy that came to visit her while on her lunch breaks—but she was.

 

He walked in, holding an iced coffee.

 

“Aw,” Rey leaned against the counter, her arms crossed over her chest. “You shouldn’t have.”

 

Mid-sip, he froze before he would choke on his brew and cream. Her expression of gratitude could have been mistaken for banter—or rather, flirtation.

 

Her tone was structured like a taunt.

 

Was he going crazy? No. She was definitely flirting.  

 

* * *

 

The very next day, Rey was on her knees while cleaning out a cage for a rabbit that was just adopted. Shaven wood pieces were stuck in her hair and sometimes she’d sneeze from the sensation of the hay tickling her allergies.

 

The sound of ice shaking stole her attention. She paused before glancing up, meeting his eyes.

 

In his hands, he held two iced coffees.

 

“I wasn’t sure how you liked yours. I added a little cream and sugar anyways.”

 

Immediately, Rey came to her feet. Nonetheless, he still managed to tower her.

 

Ben handed her the iced coffee and she took a sip. It was a nice break from the double she had been working.

 

“This is perfect.”

 

She eyed the cup, noticing a little note in sharpie.

 

“I had the barista write an animal fact for you.”

 

Rey read the words. “Tarantulas can regenerate lost legs.”

 

* * *

 

Ben started to do things differently.

 

His visitations to the pet shop would be during his lunch. Instead of ghastly and short breaks over packed sandwiches in the office kitchen, he would take the subway over just to see her. Each time, bring an iced coffee the way she liked it.

 

He would buy dog food—leaving it on Finn’s front porch—or he’d buy fish food for the empty tank still functional in his living room.

 

Sometimes he wouldn’t buy anything at all and she’d pretend to not notice.

 

* * *

 

“Is Rey here today?”

 

The girl at the cricket counter eyed him up. She blew a bubble of her gum, the pink adhesive paste covering her upper lip. “She’s off today.”

 

Her demeanor was not nearly as warm or welcoming as Rey’s. It put him off.

 

“Oh.” His lips protruded to the side in defeat. “Thank you anyway.”

 

He sulked back to the entrance. He didn’t like the idea of the girl who knew too much about animals being in control of making his day, yet she was. In a week of nine to fives, she was the silver-lining that made the stress worth it.

 

* * *

 

“Those are new,” he pointed to the bird cage and the feathered animals inside.

 

“Lovebirds. Someone released them to us.”

 

“There’s a such thing as a lovebird? I thought it was just an expression?”

 

Rey turned her head to better meet his eyes. They were inquisitive and genuinely curious. The orbs of chocolate were enough to give her a sugar rush.

 

“They get their name from the strong bonds they make.”

 

Ben glanced back at the cage. Their feathers were ruffled as they snuggled close together in the corner—not exactly acclimated to their temporary home just yet.

 

“Do you have a lovebird?” The question fell from his lips before he could stop himself. He refused to look at her, yet in his peripheral, he could sense her stare.

 

She mumbled. “No.”

 

Ben nodded slightly.

 

The silence was unexplainable—it wasn’t awkward at all—rather comfortable. It sat as an undertone beneath budgies chirping and dogs barking.

 

Her voice broke their silence. “Do you have a lovebird?”

 

“No,” he responded hastily.

 

Rey only nodded, peering back at the two peach-faced parrots that cuddled.

 

* * *

 

“See? Not so bad.”

 

His body was stiff. The dog circled him, sniffing at his ankles and rubbing the side of his body against his calves. He took double the prescribed dosage of medication that morning for this endeavor.

 

“She’s really friendly,” Finn repeated.

 

Ben stuttered, his breath exasperated and throaty. “Extremely.”

 

The dog jumped, putting her front paws on Ben’s chest. He tried not to squeak, stepping back against the wired fence that enclosed the dog park from the nearby traffic.

 

“She likes you.” Finn awed.

 

A velvet tongue slimed up Ben’s cheek, drenching him in frosted saliva. He squeezed his eyes shut, shuddering in disgust.

 

_Keep it together._

 

“She’s kissing you!” Finn took his phone out, desperate for photographic proof.

 

Ben was sure it’d be on Instagram in ten minutes, tops.

 

“I need to borrow your dog,” he choked out.

 

“Mate, you hate animals.”

 

“Let me take her to the pet store,” he pleaded.

 

Finn whistled, throwing a tennis ball across the field. The dog finally released her straddle on Ben, running off to fetch the toy her owner chucked into oblivion.

 

“This better not be about the Seresto girl.”

 

“Pfft.”

 

* * *

  

“She’s precious!” Rey shrieked.

 

Ben was jerked by the leash, knocking him off balance. He watched the dog tackle Rey onto the tiled floor, slobbered all over her face with kiss with a wagging tail.

 

Her laugh was obnoxious, yet contagious in a howling, raspy tone. She hugged the dog, raking her fingers all throughout her fur.

 

“So precious. _Who’s a good dog? Who’s a good dog?_ ”

 

The expression across his face was painful as he concealed a sneeze, his eyes nearly tearing up in the process.

 

* * *

  

It was difficult to explain.

 

The seasons started to melt together and the highlight of his day became visiting the pet shop.

 

Ben used to despise animals but now he looked forward to being surrounded by them.

 

Seeing Rey, even if her cheeks were covered in algae or her hair was in disarray from running around—was the highlight of his day.

 

He’d bring her an iced coffee, having the barista write a new animal fact along the body of the cup in sharpie each and every time.

 

* * *

 

“Jackrabbits can run up to forty-five miles an hour,” Rey read the cursive sharpie on the side of her iced coffee before flashing a smile.

 

“I bet you didn’t know that.”

 

With a graceful move, she perked onto her tippy toes to land a brisk peck on his cheek. The gesture was fast but enough for Ben’s face to turn rosy and for the heat of her flesh to remain.

 

Ben sneezed, covering his face.

 

“You must be allergic to me,” she teased.

 

He stared at her, in all her glory, covered in dog and cat dander.

 

* * *

 

“So,” Ben leaned against the shelf, watching her stock cat food. “Do you own any pets?”

 

“Believe it or not, I don’t.”

 

His face contorted into confusion. He wholeheartedly expected her to live in a zoo, granting shelter to any homeless animal she encountered. He watched her climb down the ladder before placing her hands on her hips.

 

“My apartment complex doesn’t allow pets.”

 

_Oh._

 

He followed her down the aisle as she dragged emptied boxes to the backroom.

 

“Although,” she stomped on a box, flattening it for recycling. “I’m in veterinarian school now. So, I get my animal fix between this job and my studies.”

 

Ben gawked at her in admiration. This entire time she was juggling this job, she was also studying in the medical field. He could feel himself entranced, nearly floating to the heavens above him.

 

* * *

 

“Something interesting happened today,” she refused to look at him. Instead, she made sure the thermometers worked on each of the reptile and amphibian exhibits.

 

He stood, still holding the two iced coffees that begun to prune his flesh. He could feel anxiety boil within his stomach.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Your dog came in this morning for a grooming,” she turned from the reptile tanks. Behind her, a snake slithered along the glass and hissed at them. “With her actual owners.”

 

The glow on his face died.

 

“The one guy, your friend—what was his name?” She put her finger beneath her chin, tapping herself to look as if she was proactively thinking. “Finn?”

 

His body-weight shifted between his two feet.

 

“—He told me _all about_ your allergies.”

 

His voice was brittle. “I can explain.”

 

“You spent all that money on your friend’s dog— _just to visit me?_ ”

 

It did sound awfully foolish when she said it aloud. Yet, Ben nodded. Her expression was unamused and he had to look away—feeling the embarrassment gnaw at his insides.

 

“You could have just asked me out.”

 

Ben lifted his chin and met her alluring grin. It was the same one from the first day they met.

 

“You’re not mad?”

 

She shook her head. “Your friend spoke highly about you. Accounting firm? Taking allergy medication just to visit me? Overcoming your fear of dogs?”

 

Ben muttered. “I’m not afraid of dogs, just their coat’s dandruff.”

 

“It’s still flattering.”

 

“Would you, still?”

 

Rey extended her arm, taking the iced coffee from his hand. She read today’s animal fact to herself.

 

Instead, it was his phone number.

 

A hidden smile quirked at her cheek muscles.

 

“I’m off on Saturday. The weather will be perfect for the zoo.”

 

Ben tried to hide the smile that begged to see the ray of sun illuminate his face. Slowly, he started to back-up towards the store’s entrance, keeping his eyes on Rey in her abhorrent blue polo and khakis.

 

“Is there anything else I can help you with today?” She called out.

 

Ben froze before he could reach the exit.

 

He was looking forward to _at least_ another ten years of visiting the girl that worked at the pet store.

 

“I actually need a goldfish.”


	2. Part II

** The Life Expectancy of a Goldfish **

* * *

 

“I am going to be honest,” Ben cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder as he tugged a fresh pair of jeans past his thighs. They still smelled like the lavender detergent from the laundromat. “I have never been to the zoo for a date before. _In fact,_ I haven’t been on a date in a while.” 

 

Finn hummed on the other line. _“I would go with something casual.”_

 

_“Not too casual!”_ Poe shouted in the background of the phone call. 

 

“Private conversation,” Finn advised. “Poe says go with a button-up.” 

 

Ben stared at himself in the mirror. 

 

The dark wash jeans hugged his legs appropriately. The waistband was snug around his pelvis that creviced his body in protruding lines, up through his abs and to his pectoral muscles. He turned to the side and slightly flexed his bicep. 

 

He finally started to put the gym membership he paid for monthly to use.

 

“Tell Poe he is not forgiven.” 

 

_“Babe,”_ Finn cooed. _“Ben says he is still angry with you for taking BeeBee to the pet store for grooming.”_

 

On the other end of the call, he could hear a snappy reply from Finn’s boyfriend. 

 

The two of them fully believed they were the ones responsible for setting up the date and had consistently brought it up throughout the week. Poe bragged at the sports bar over a game of pool. Finn gloated to stranger on the train ride to Ikea. At the dog park in their neighborhood, they even told their puppy in the most ridiculous tone. 

 

_Who’s a good girl? Who’s a good wingman? You are. You are._

 

It was partly true though. Ben had admitted it to himself earlier in the week, somewhere between a lonely breakfast in his apartment’s kitchen and on the commute to work. 

 

Had Finn never urgently requested flea and tick prevention, Ben would have never stepped foot into the war zone of dog hair and cat litter. He would have never become a regular at a pet shop and he would have never met the girl that worked there. 

 

“Do you think a white button-up would work?” 

 

_“Ben Solo?”_ Finn sounded shocked. _“Wearing white?”_

 

He frowned in the mirror, finishing the last of the abalone buttons on his shirt. He left the top few unbuttoned to expose his neckline and the beginning of his collarbones.

 

“If you are done making jokes, I need some help on shoe choices.” 

 

_“You’re going to a zoo. So, I would wear something comfortable.”_

 

Before Finn could even finish his advice, Ben was already tying the laces of ankle-high boots. They were settled between a brandy color and had been a gift from his mother during the holidays. 

 

She would be proud to know they’d finally be put to use for a date. 

 

Especially since she consistently bickered about grandchildren at family dinner. 

 

In the mirror, Ben could hardly recognize the man in the reflection. Wishfully speaking, he hoped he wasn’t overdoing it for a date at the city zoo. However, at the same time, he wanted to make an impression and ensure it wasn’t going to be their one and only date. 

 

“I think I got it put together.” 

 

_“Did you gel your hair like I told you to?”_

 

Ben rolled his eyes yet found himself running his fingers through the length of his hair almost obsessively. 

 

“Of course, mother.” 

 

_“And you tidied your bedroom? Took the trash out? Fed that goldfish?”_

 

“Are you done?” 

 

_“You’re the one that can’t keep a houseplant alive, let alone a fish.”_

 

“All right. I’m hanging up now.” 

 

Finn was already fully engaged in a tangent about self-care when Ben pressed the red button on his home screen to kill the conversation. His thread of messages popped up and the notifications he missed while on the call. 

 

His eyes were immediately drawn to her name and the cat emoji he had placed beside it. 

 

> **\- Rey | 9:32 AM -**
> 
> I’m heading to the subway now. I should be there around ten. 

 

Glancing once at the clock, he frantically collected his wallet and ran down the stairs of the two-story apartment. 

 

It wasn’t luxurious, but it was modern. 

 

The walls were all brick and covered in artwork he found at random thrift stores around town. All his furniture was dark and his appliances were the most recent models. Even his bathroom mirror could connect to satellite radio. 

 

His kitchen was the most up-to-date room in the apartment.

 

It was quite insulting. 

 

Especially considering Ben mostly ordered pizza or would take a taxi to Chinatown. 

 

Just as he was about to skid out of the apartment, the humming of a filtration system caught his attention. 

 

Ben approached the tank in the corner of his living room. 

 

Inside, the goldfish was happily swimming in an aimless route around the live plants and bark. 

 

He opened the hood of the tank and pinched a perfect amount of food, dropping the flakes onto the surface. 

 

Finn would be proud, he thought with a smug expression across his face. 

 

After setting his alarm system, Ben hopped down the front steps in large strides. He finally replied to her lingering text message. 

 

> **\- Ben | 9:45 AM -**
> 
>  On my way as well. See you soon. 

 

He pulled his metro card from his wallet before sliding down the handle bar of his corner’s subway station. 

 

* * *

The city zoo was extraordinarily busy that morning.

 

School buses were parked along the block. They all unloaded mounds of students and campers wearing matching teeshirts and book bags too big for their bodies. A vendor parked their cart nearby for a day of selling snacks, water, and knock-off merchandise for a cheaper price.

 

The scent of roasted coconut filled Ben’s nostrils—nearly sending him to heaven. 

 

Above the cityscape in the distance, the sun was close to reaching the highest point and warmth started to stain against Ben’s back. 

 

His sleeves were rolled halfway up his forearms to a snug fold. Rotating his arm, he glanced at his golden-crusted watch for the time. 

 

The anxiety of seeing her again had toppled over him like a wave, pulling him into the deep end. 

 

“Look at you.” 

 

Ben pivoted on his heel to follow her familiar voice. 

 

Across the quad of landscapers and food trucks, his eyes landed on the most beautiful girl. He could hardly recognize her outside of the vibrant pet shop uniform. 

 

She rose from the bench she occupied and he took her in. 

 

His breath snagged in his throat. She was captivating.

 

Rey’s hair was down and longer than he had expected. Her body was hugged by a simple knit dress, maroon in color, and she was wearing tennis shoes. 

 

All he could think about was how cute her knees were.

 

“Look at me?” He repeated. _“Look at you.”_

 

She glanced away, desperate to hide the shade her cheeks were turning. She may have been sun kissed and wearing a shade of foundation, but the rose still bled through. 

 

Ben had only imagined what she would look like outside of the uniform. 

 

Vividly, he could remember a morning he spent standing at his stove while broiling sausages. His mind wandered to the image of Rey, wearing scrubs while in an operating room—her hair in disarray and her lips puckered into attention as she performed surgery on someone’s dog. 

 

Perhaps, she wore spandex leggings during morning jogs. 

 

Or ripped jeans to the bar with her friends. 

 

The girl that was standing before him, though. She was everything he had anticipated—and more.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“I’m serious.” He cleared his throat. “You’ve taken my breath away.”

 

“Ben, quit it.” She turned towards the front gates, using it as an excuse to hide the smile that crept along her face. “I didn’t realize you were such a romantic.” 

 

Ben stood still and allowed his eyes to wander and explore the back of her body as she walked away. 

 

He mumbled to himself. “Neither did I.” 

 

* * *

 

“When was the last time you went to the zoo?”

 

They were standing in front of an orangutan exhibit, watching the primates swing from ropes. They hung from the ceiling of their enclosure. 

 

Ben pondered. “Maybe during summer camp, in middle school.”

 

“Was it this zoo?”

 

He allowed his eyes to follow the orangutan. It settled into a heap of hay.

 

“No,” he responded. “I grew up in Indiana.” 

 

In his peripheral, he could see her head turn towards him with an expression of shock. 

 

“Wow, that’s far. What made you come out here?” 

 

Ben instinctively tore his eyes from the exhibit. He settled them upon her own wandering expression. She had been looking at his lips as they moved. 

 

“I attended college here. I fell in love, so I stayed.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

He nodded but the tone of her response was bothersome. Almost simultaneously, he had realized why. 

 

“No,” he chuckled. “I fell in love with the city, not with someone else.” 

 

“Oh,” Rey repeated, more lightheartedly. 

 

Although her reaction was warranted from a mistake of his own wording, it did make his stomach churn in a new fashion. She was genuinely concerned over him having feelings for another person. 

 

“And you?” He questioned. 

 

“I’ve lived here my whole life,” she shrugged, turning back towards the exhibit. The orangutan was being tended to by its keeper now. “I went to Colorado for undergrad but being away from home was sickening. I guess I like cities. So, I chose the veterinarian school downtown.” 

 

“Are you almost done?”

 

“Yes,” She sounded outrageously relieved. “Only one more semester to go.” 

 

His heart thudded to the point he could hear it in his eardrum. 

 

Ben had never conceived the thought that she’d balance so many responsibilities. She was working full-time at the pet shop while simultaneously trying to graduate. It was a wonder if she had any time for dating or nights out with her friends. 

 

However, school was almost complete and she’d be leaving the pet shop. She’d either join a clinic somewhere, or start her own. 

 

Somewhere—deep in his thoughts—he imagined calculating taxes, expenses and income for her while she vaccinated animals until her heart could no more. 

 

There were so many possibilities of a tomorrow with her. 

 

The silence must have been questionable, because she broke it. 

 

“What about you?” 

 

“What about me?” Ben snapped out of his wonder. 

 

She released a giggle. “Career? College?” 

 

“Well, my friend already told you I work at an accounting firm.” 

 

“Right.” She nodded. 

 

She clearly wanted more. 

 

“My uncle owns the business,” Ben felt his eyes tinker anywhere that wasn’t her unfaltering inquisitive glance. “I’m working my way up so I can take over as the chief executive.” 

 

Her smile construed into an impressed grimace. “Wow.” 

 

It was a strange feeling—explaining yourself to a complete stranger. 

 

Benjamin Solo had never felt comfortable enough to tell anyone about himself. He rarely dated and the only people he kept close to him, already knew the deal. 

 

With Rey, though, it came naturally. 

 

“Did you know,” Rey piped up to settle the awkwardness. She read off a board nearby. “Orangutans are the largest tree-dwelling animals on the planet.” 

 

Ben snapped his fingers. “I did not know that.” 

 

“Well,” Rey sashayed towards the exit of the primate house. “Now you do.”

 

* * *

The summer weather was in full swing now, as Ben soon realized. He raced to lick the sides of his soft serve ice-cream cone, desperate not to drip it onto his already-sticky fingers. 

 

Rey, on the other hand, was smart enough to get a cup rather than a cone. 

 

She found the scene entirely too amusing. 

 

“Stop laughing,” he seethed through a brain freeze. He could feel his front teeth ache in agony from the chill of biting into the swirl. 

 

“Who’s laughing?” Rey asked through a grin. She faced no issue, licking her ice cream from the plastic spoon instead. “I’m definitely not.” 

 

Ben worked at his cone. On the opposing side, he could feel it start to drip onto his knuckles and he quickly maneuvered to work on the leaking dessert. 

 

Sitting across the picnic table, Rey stifled her laughter. 

 

At their feet, a wandering peacock lingered in hope of fallen french fries. 

 

“You got a little,” Rey gestured towards her own lips, “something.”

 

Ben furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

 

Without much thought, Rey licked the padding of her own thumb and leaned across the tabletop. With a quick motion, she wiped the drip of ice cream that lingered within his stubble. 

 

Momentarily, her finger lingered against the flesh of his lips. It was long enough for Ben to slightly pucker and give it a small, discreetly silent peck. 

 

Rey’s eyed his face before slowly withdrawing her hand back to her side.

 

His eyes glimmered from the sun—clearly in a daze. 

 

* * *

 

“ _iSpy, with my little eyes_ …. Something red and round.”

 

“The tiger’s toy,” Rey replied with a snap, pointing into the exhibit. 

 

Ben groaned with a nod. 

 

“I win,” she smiled. “That was best out of three. You have to get your face painted.” 

 

“Best out of five?” Ben questioned with a smile. 

 

She simply could not resist. 

 

* * *

 

The kids zoo did not belong to the kids anymore. 

 

In fact, Rey and Ben had taken that place over in a swift manner. 

 

With rolled eyes, the employees didn’t care enough to kick them out. Even when they exceeded the height requirement for the playground or overfed the goats with hay and pellets. 

 

“Their eyes look so cool,” Ben noted. 

 

Rey added. “I never knew a goat would have the prettiest eyes on the planet.” 

 

“They have horizontal slits because they are prey. The wider field of vision protects them.” 

 

Simultaneously, Rey and Ben turned to the voice. 

 

It was the tiniest kid they’ve ever landed their eyes on. Her hair was a copper of color and pulled into a chaotic ponytail. One could argue she had more freckles on her face than there were stars in the sky. 

 

“Oh, yeah?” Rey questioned. “You’re very smart.” 

 

Ben watched Rey bend at her knees to get on the girl’s level. She reached out with her remaining pellets.

 

“Would you like to feed one of them?” 

 

The little girl nodded. 

 

It took two of her palms cupped to hold the food that sat in only one of Rey’s hands. 

 

“Their tongues feel weird, so don’t be afraid.” 

 

“I’m not afraid,” the girl responded with a raised chin. 

 

A sheep approached, ducking his snout into the girl’s grasp for the food that called its name. When the tongue escaped to collect the pellets of food, the girl giggled out of shock from the feeling. 

 

“See? I told you.” 

 

She continued laughing. It sounded like childhood. “It tickles.” 

 

When the food ran clean, the girl held her hands up. Her fingers were slick in a layer of slobber. She made a disgusted face before wiping her palms on the front of her overalls. 

 

Rey watched the girl dig her fingers into the thickness of the sheep’s curly fur. 

 

“They’re so soft.” 

 

“Aren’t they? I just want to cuddle them.” 

 

Ben watched from above as Rey’s demeanor shifted into that of a babysitter, or an older sister, or a mother. She spoke quietly and lovingly. She sat at the girl’s level so she didn’t feel overwhelmed and she actually listened to what the child said to her. 

 

He felt a weird twinge in his gut. It was unexplainable yet familiar. 

 

From across the enclosed petting zoo, a mother called out. 

 

_Enfys. Come on, honey._

 

“I have to go,” the girl sighed.

 

“Bye,” Rey whispered. 

 

On her shoulder, she felt Ben’s hand grasp her. 

 

The girl was already gone in a flicker, her shoes lighting up with each step she took along the mulch. 

 

* * *

 

From exhibit to exhibit, they ambled throughout the city zoo. 

 

They avoided the peacocks that wandered freely in the park and the kids that ran between their legs with fits of giggles. They ate pretzel bites and ice cream cones and buttered popcorn.

 

The polar bears were cool. The birdhouse was loud. The elephants were captivating. 

 

At every gift shop, Ben offered to purchase Rey a mug or a keychain with her name on it. 

 

_“They never have my name,” she griped._

 

_“I’m going to email the creator of these keychains to complain.”_

 

Ben didn’t have a lot of experience to compare to, but he found it being the best day of his life.

 

Somewhere along the big cat exhibit, he reached for her hand and took it. She didn’t even flinch. In fact—Rey interlocked their fingers and for the rest of the adventure, they held hands like a couple. 

 

* * *

 

“I had fun today.” 

 

They shared a sidewalk outside the zoo’s exit. 

 

Employees that recently clocked out were hailing taxi cabs while families shuffled to adjacent graveled parking lots or public transportation stations. 

 

The sky was a paint canvas for every possible color that could make you feel warm. 

 

In the distance, the sun had already said goodnight as the city skyline was encompassed by the smallest sliver of light. 

 

Her smile was conservative yet meaningful. “I learned a lot today too.” 

 

Ben agreed. “I have a lot of fresh animal facts for the barista to write on your cups.” 

 

“So,” Rey sung, “the coffee visits will be continuing?” 

 

“Of course,” he assured her. “And as it gets cold, I will have her write it on the sleeves of your hot coffee.” 

 

The words fell out poetically and the wave of promise nearly swept Rey from her feet. It was the smallest indication of a future—a promise for more. 

 

Obnoxiously it sung into the air—the dread she was awaiting. At the corner, the bus heading uptown pulled to the curb. Rey eyed it carefully. The hesitation was silent but they hugged. It was enough for Ben to inhale her shampoo and give a small shake. 

 

He was not ready for _goodbye_. The day had just begun for them. 

 

“I guess,” Rey faltered her weight between her shoes. “I’ll talk to you?”

 

_Shit,_ Ben thought. _Shit. Shit._

 

“Yes,” he said aloud. It hid his insecurity. 

 

With a fastened smile, she shuffled past and toward the bus. There was a hesitation in her step and a small flutter of doubt. It echoed in hope that the bus would leave before she reached it and she’d be trapped there, on the sidewalk, with him.

 

_“Rey!”_

 

Ben called out in a way his voice slightly broke. 

 

_“Wait, please.”_

 

Before he could finish his sentence—Rey froze in the middle of pedestrians traveling through. 

 

She pivoted on her feet, immediately locking eyes with him across the millions of distractions. 

 

Ben stammered. “Are you hungry?” 

 

* * *

 

The wine bottle was hollowed. 

 

Alexa was the best wingman ever, playing classical jazz in the corner of his counter space from which she occupied. 

 

It felt like a dream yet flustered anxiety was a reminder he was the closest to being alive as he could get. It happened whenever her skin could graze his own, or her laugh would send shivers throughout his body. 

 

It happened the first time she walked out of his bathroom. She was barefoot and made herself at home. She was in his pajama shirt, that she secretly inhaled in the privacy of the washroom—a scent of department store cologne and pinewood. 

 

And Ben remembered thinking, _she may have looked captivating in her knit dress, but she looked even better in his own clothing._

 

It was the friendliest Ben had been with happiness in a while. 

 

In his kitchen, they chucked frozen french fries into a pot. Immediately, they’d duck to avoid the burst of hot oil and the sizzle that crackled beneath their own fits of laughter. 

 

“Maybe,” Ben came down from his outburst. “We should just order pizza.” 

 

“I endorse this idea.” 

 

* * *

 

“Favorite color?”

 

Rey hummed. “Purple.” 

 

She licked her fingers clean from the slick of grease before chucking the crust into the emptied pizza box. Immediately following, Ben stole it and finished off her half-eaten slice. 

 

_Never waste the crust,_ he warned earlier. _Give it to me._

 

“Favorite movie?”

 

Ben grinned from crossed the couch. “You’re going to judge me.”

 

“I would never,” she hid her devious grin. 

 

“The Princess Bride,” he admitted. 

 

Rey gasped, concealing her small giggle before shaking it off, “Great movie.” 

 

They were sitting on the couch in his living room. 

 

The television was on but muted and honestly— _hardly being watched_. It was the only source of light. That, and of course, the fish tank he spent a monthly credit card payment on. 

 

Their backs leaned against opposite arm rests of the couch, their legs contorted and tangled in the center of the cushions. Ben’s legs were so long his ankles rested beside Rey’s own chest. 

 

He had offered her a pajama shirt to wear so she could shed the knit dress. The length of it on her body was longer than he expected but still short enough to expose her legs. 

 

He tried not to let his eyes wander below her chest in the position they sat at. 

 

Every so often, Ben would rest his palm on her knee and he would take note of how she didn’t even shudder or flinch. 

 

Her skin was also smooth. 

 

“Favorite song?” 

 

“Ribs by Lorde,” Rey did not hesitate. 

 

Ben nodded with recognization. 

 

She raised an eyebrow while she pondered. “How old were you when you had your first kiss?”

 

The words crawled through his skin. It was nerve-wracking to keep eye-contact with her, especially on the conversation of romance. 

 

“I think I was ten,” Ben’s concentration danced around the room. It landed on anything it could that wasn’t her unfaltering glance. The goldfish stole his attention. “It was summer camp and during a stupid spin-the-bottle game. Only we used a flashlight and we all got written up.” 

 

“Did your mom find out?” 

 

Ben chuckled. It was relieving to speak about his mom and even though she was consistently annoying, he desperately missed her and her frantic pleas for grandchildren. 

 

“Let’s just say I never heard the end of it.” 

 

Rey grinned at her bent knees and his hand that sat on it. 

 

“What about you?” 

 

She tilted her head and eyed him. 

 

Rey reiterated. “When was my first kiss?” 

 

Ben nodded. The muscle beneath his eye gave a slight twitch. 

 

“At my senior prom,” she admitted. “It was horrifying.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“I haven’t had a lot of luck with previous relationships.” 

 

He visibly swallowed. His throat was thick. If anyone could relate to that, it was him.

 

Ben only dated one person in his whole life. 

 

Following the heartbreak, he noticed the side effects of disappointment and resentment in any form of attachment. It made dating difficult and instead, he refocused that passion into his career.

 

Those feelings oddly subdued with Rey. 

 

“Ben?”

 

His own name coming from her mouth broke the thoughts. 

 

Ben turned his head to better meet her eyes—yet they were already closed. 

 

She leaned in and pressed her lips against him. 

 

The shockwave sent a jolt to his jaw, much like a sour candy. 

 

Before she could even think about ending this moment, he placed a hand on her cheek and deepened the embrace. 

 

Rey hummed against his lips. Their pace started to roll down a hill and their movements grew with excitement. 

 

Their cadence was subdued momentarily in the struggle to lay down on the couch. Their kiss only broke for a moment but it was enough for Ben to yearn for her once more. His lips tasted her teeth and tongue. She ruled with the velvet touch, sliding herself across the roof of his mouth and begging him to come closer. 

 

It seemed out of touch with reality and Ben could only remember how warm she was. 

 

He would have settled for a make-out session, but with each buck of Rey’s hips, she pushed herself against his groin and he could feel himself grow. 

 

She knew the game she was playing. She knew what she wanted. 

 

“Touch me,” she groaned against his lips. 

 

Ben obeyed. 

 

Fingers knotted in her hair to his knuckles, he used his free hand to journey down her tummy. The pads of his fingers dipped beneath his pajama shirt she wore, finding the lace of her underwear’s strap. 

 

“Is—this okay?” 

 

Rey nodded with certainty. Secretly, she had fantasized of this opportunity since the first time she saw his stalky figure wander throughout the pet shop’s aisles. 

 

Embarrassment painted her cheeks rosy at the sight. 

 

Ben sucked on his own pointer finger, pushing it into his mouth and swirling it around his tongue. In fact, he made a scene of doing so. She watched as it disappeared in the sandwich their bodies created. 

 

His hand slid into her underwear and her eyes widened, her pupils dilating at the sensation. 

 

Ben pressed his finger gently on her entrance. Wet from his saliva, her body accepted it almost too easily. 

 

Rey squeaked. 

 

A knuckle deep, he curled his finger until it pressed against the roof of her inside. 

 

She stirred, spreading her legs for more and more and _more._

 

Ben uncurled his finger. He pushed it further until he was as far as his length allowed. 

 

Rey closed her eyes and felt herself clench around him. She could only imagine what his dick would feel like in the same position. 

 

Tentatively, he watched her facial expressions as she shuddered and quirked at the feeling. It wasn’t until he started to pump his finger that she let loose. 

 

Before Rey could release a moan, he silenced her with his mouth. 

 

He sloppily and easily covered her with his plump lips, undisturbed by her vocalization against him. It reverberated to his bone and through his core—sending a sweet lullaby to the throbbing sensation in-between his legs. 

 

It only persuaded him to want more. 

 

Their bodies reacted like a chemical equation. They unwrapped one another of clothing—tossing it across the room in aimless chucks and awkwardly kicking their legs free of underwear. The exchange was filled with laughter and the sweetness of her airy giggle brought him back from cloud nine. 

 

Ben pulled away and stared down at her. 

 

The silence was not uncomfortable. It was more of an oasis—a silent retreat they both desired to dive into. 

 

Her eyes pleaded for the anticipation. Even in the darkness, he could see her quiver. 

 

She leaned forward and wrapped her mouth around his pointer finger. Keeping their eye-contact, she pushed herself past his knuckle and wiped him clean of her own juices. 

 

That was enough to send Ben over. 

 

He only intensified the interaction by letting the tip of his cock graze her clit. She swooned beneath him, swelling up with excitement to the point she had to let go and moan. 

 

Her breathing turned uneasy. Each time Ben would dip his cock to meet her entrance, he’d pull it away the moment she seemed to accept fate. The folds of her pussy were throbbing and begging—no, _pleading_ —for his entrance. 

 

Slick and hot—like honey to the touch. It folded and glued them together. 

 

Rey could feel herself pulse. 

 

It wasn’t that Ben was hesitating. It was more that he wanted to savor the moment of seeing Rey like this. She was helpless beneath his body. Despite the consistent smirk that painted her lips, her pussy was on her knees—begging to be pleased. 

 

Ben raised an eyebrow. He held the shaft of his own cock, pushing his throbbing head into her clit once more. Only this time, he utilized himself to smear the wetness across her center. 

 

Rey whispered. “Please.” 

 

He froze. 

 

“Please, _what?”_

 

Rey’s eyelashes batted. It was almost adorable if her canine tooth was not clung to her lower lip, pressing for release. “Please fuck me.” 

 

Ben smirked. He aligned his cock at her entrance. By now she was soaking— _she was drenched_ —waiting for his easy admittance. 

 

Her breathing was more desperate now. Her chest rose between the vacancy between them and glued their chests together in a thin layer of sweat. 

 

When Rey finally exhaled, he thrusted his cock into her. 

 

It was magical. 

 

It was worth the subway detours and the iced coffee runs and the credit card bills. It was worth the sneezes and the coughs and the watery eyes. It was worth that doctor’s visit to get prescribed allergy medication. It was worth it all. She was so _fucking_ worth it. 

 

Ben curled on top of her. He dug his nails, working a wave throughout his body that crashed onto her shoreline. With each and every thrust, she clenched on him even harder. 

 

“ _Keep_ — _going_.” 

 

Ben nodded hastily. 

 

With a palm gripping the armrest beside her head, he anchored himself down. The thrusts became sturdy and confident. With a rhythm, their hips touched every single time. Concurrently, she adjusted to accept him further and further; the slick of her own juice aiding to the desire. 

 

Rey tilted her head back and the moans that escaped her seething teeth were enough of a compliment for him. 

 

She raked at his back, the sides of his torso, and the cushions of the couch. 

 

Given the new angle, he ducked down and planted sloppy kisses along her chin and jawline. 

 

Somewhere in the voyage, he found _that_ spot. It sat on her jugular, a few inches above the collarbone and begged for his attention. 

 

Ben suctioned his lips into soft kisses until purple painted her flesh. 

 

Compelled from the sensation of his head tucked into her neck, it placed her mouth beside his ears and in doing so, Rey sung him the sweetest melodies of her moans. The shell of his ear prickled in response, sending a quiver to a place he never discovered before. 

 

_“I’m going to—”_ was all Ben could manage to word. 

 

Rey’s head lolled. She was growing numb. 

 

He thrusted and thrusted and thrusted until his own heat filled her up to the brim. When he pulled out, his juices souped with her own, leaking from her entrance. 

 

* * *

 

His chest rose and fell in a cadence of deep breaths. He chased the race of the pulse that agitated the insides of his wrists at the vein. 

 

In celebration of their embrace, sweat glued them together and even somewhere beneath the muscles that ached—she could sense his sporadic heartbeat. 

 

He didn’t seem to put up a fight about that either. 

 

The pads of his fingers sent a shudder of pleasure up her spine. It was welcoming and lullabied her into a slumber. Her eyelids batted slowly, almost stealing her and with her head resting on his chest, she could imperceptibly hear his heart thump inside. It still rattled like an insect locked in a cage. 

 

Ben’s breathing came to a slow. It harmonized with the slow rotation of running water and the filtration system’s humming.

 

“Your tank,” she yawned. “It’s _so_ cute.” 

 

Ben chuckled at there arbitrary choice of words. They had just made love and yet, Rey’s distracted eyes reflected the glimmer of blue florescent lamps.

 

“Thank you.” He responded with a kiss on the top of her head. 

 

“Have you fed your fish yet?”

 

“In the morning?” 

 

Her quivering palms pushed against the adhesive surface of his pectoral muscles. He watched in a daze as she rose up, completely naked. It was a moment to truly admire her— _all of her_ —before she pulled his oversized pajama tee over her head in a snug pull. The static sent her hair straight up and it was amusing, yet romantic, to see her like this. 

 

Carefully, she ambled across his living room to the tank setup in his corner. 

 

Ben anticipated her critique of the tank. He thought about it the entire subway back from the zoo, if he was being honest. Were his lamps the correct wattage? Was the water clean and the at a perfect temperature? Were those plants meant to be in a fresh water tank? 

 

It was a learning experience, to say the least and Ben was not afraid to admit he did some research at his desk at work, when he should have been calculating finances. 

 

With a pinch, Rey dropped flakes into the opened hood. 

 

She bent at the waist to observe the goldfish in its glory. The wiggle of her round body and the drag of her fins was mesmerizing and consistently overlooked by the passerby. Fish didn’t swim. They waltzed.

 

Ben bit his lip and eyed the length of her legs. She was captivating. Every movement she made was filled to the brim with grace. 

 

The goldfish munched away at the flakes of food to Rey’s satisfaction.

 

“You know,” Rey whispered. “You should consider getting your fish a friend.” 

 

Ben hummed from the couch. He watched her every move with intent. “A friend?” 

 

“Yeah,” Rey stood up, closing the tank’s hood. “So your goldfish doesn’t become lonely.” 

 

Abiding for nearly infinity, he kept his eyes on her. His breathing had finally steadied and in his oversized teeshirt, she looked as if she stepped out of a dream he previously had.

 

“This sounds like an excuse for me to come visit you at work.” 

 

Rey smiled. 

 

She walked back to the sofa, placing a hand on his bare, yet tense shoulder. Her eyes convoyed his movement as he carefully craned his neck, planting soft kisses along her knuckles. 

 

She whispered. “Maybe it is.” 

 

“I have at least another ten years of coming in for fish food.” His voice was solemn and exhaled peppermint against her flesh. It sent shivers up her spine like a piano key climb. “But, I think I’d like to see you more often outside of the pet shop.” 

 

His response and the remaining linger of his arctic breath on her knuckles condemned her to sit onto his lap. Her knees settled on each side of his thighs and below, she could feel his cock pulsate.

 

“I like that idea.” 

 

This time, it did not take a courageous lean. They embraced simultaneously, pressing their lips together—in a way they were always meant to. 

 

Against her warmth, Ben mumbled. 

 

“Let’s go upstairs.” 

 

* * *

 

The sun peaked through the curtains and laid streaks of light along the duvet. 

 

Slowly, she batted her eyes open. With a yawn, she rubbed the gunk from the corners until her eyesight grew clear. 

 

The pillows were dented from where his head had rested yet the sheets were pulled tightly to her neck, as if he had tucked her back in. 

 

Somewhere in the apartment, she could hear the undertone of tin drums echoing. 

 

Stifling a yawn, she climbed out of the warmth of his bedsheets. The chill reminder subdued in a shuffle down the hallway. His apartment was dark when he carried her up to bed the night before. Now, Rey could see the family portraits on his wall and the artwork he tastefully decorated. 

 

Bacon sizzled. 

 

Omelettes piled on a plate with raspberries and thin slices of watermelon. 

 

Mango juice created ice rings on the counter in the shape of the mason jar it occupied. 

 

Alexa played the LoFi music that typically calmed Ben’s nerves before executive meetings or conference calls. From the Keurig, fresh coffee was pouring in a puff of steam. 

 

She stole an empty chair. The squeak on the tile grabbed his attention. 

 

Ben smiled, “Good morning, beautiful.”

 

He handed the mug across the island, where she accepted with a small _thank you_. 

 

Rey held the ceramic glass with two hands, warming her palms. They chilled from the air conditioning unit in his bedroom. He must’ve gotten up well before she did, careful not to stir her from her dreamland. The bed grew awfully cold when he was not in it. 

 

Her hair was in a disarray and she still wore the oversized teeshirt he had allowed her to borrow. There was an odd sensation of belonging while in his company. 

 

If Rey could have it her way, she would fall asleep in his bed every single night and wake up to his cooking every single morning. 

 

“I didn’t have the barista to write you a fact,” he admitted. 

 

_“Oh, Ben.”_

 

“—So, I had to contrive my own.” 

 

Across the counter, he slid a napkin with two fingers until it sat before her. Rey was pleasantly surprised by how beautiful his handwriting was. Close to calligraphy, but fatter from the thin point sharpie he used.

 

Rey read the note aloud. 

 

“The life expectancy of a goldfish is ten years but my love for you is immortal." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little fluffy love story. I also hope you learned a little about animals along the way. ♡
> 
> You can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sadboykylo) or [tumblr](https://sadboykylo.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sadboykylo) or [tumblr](https://sadboykylo.tumblr.com/).


End file.
